powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rangers of Two Worlds,Part 1
Rangers of Two Worlds is the forty-seventh and forty-eighth episodes of Power Rangers Geo Force. It is a team-up between the Geo Rangers and the Alien Rangers and the final appearance of Drew Hale in the Power Rangers franchise; Eric Lively left the show due to lack of storylines for his character. He returns in Megaforce as the Megarangers' mentor. Synopsis Drew is rapidly and uncontrollably aging, worrying the rangers, especially Susie, King Mondo has unleashed Cog Changer to steal the Geo Megazord, and Rita Repulsa has created an invincible monster. The Geo Rangers must once again join forces with the Alien Rangers of Aquitar to deal with these multiple situations. In an effort to restore back to normal, Drew returns to Aquitar. In the end, although he returns to normal, Drew chooses to remain on the planet to be with Aquitarian girlfriend, Cestra. Plot At the Juice Bar, Claire is moaning over the ugly-looking pink purse she had made in Art class. Trey and Hunter attempt to cheer Claire up, which somewhat works with being surprised about the Chandler twins studying for a upcoming test, until Nicole arrives and asks them to come with her and Jasmine immediately. Nearby, Brittany and Brianna Chandler are studying for the exams to earn their detective licenses, with Detective Powell pressuring them on. Arriving at the Power Chamber, the Rangers meet with Gamma 5, and a strange man... who introduces himself as Drew, Susie enters the chamber and is surprised to see that Drew is an old man and she faints. Jasmine manages to wake Susie up as the other await for an explanation. Drew recounts when Mistress Vile reversed time and turned them into children. He had used his Regenerator device to restore himself to his normal age before it was destroyed, but now its side-effects are causing him to age very rapidly. Not even Telexa is able to find a solution to Drew's condition, but Drew seems to have an idea... Nicole heard about Mistress Vile and the rangers being turned to children from Susie's letters. In the Machine Moon Base, Queen Machina is ecstatic to be reunited with King Mondo after his lengthy repairs, while Prince Sprocket informs his father of Gasket's attempts to steal the Empire in his absence. Listening in from a hideout on Earth, Gasket and Archerina are less-than-pleased at Mondo's plans to punish them and decide to flee the planet for now. Back at the Juice Bar, Claire and Drew are pouring through the Lost & Found in hopes that someone found any other of Drew's devices, but there aren't any there. Drew does find Claire's ugly purse (much to her disappointment), plus a whistle which proves handy in getting an eavesdropping Chandler twins off their backs. Elsewhere on the Moon, Vita has received a new, more powerful magical staff from Finster, and she gets the idea to use the staff to bring Claire back to her side as a villain. While the RV drives into position for the shot, Vida and Goldonna squabble over seats and accidentally makes Lady Morticia drive the vehicle off-course as Vita fires her staff, causing the shot to instead hit Kat's ugly purse and turn it into a new monster -- The Impursonator. Not one to be outdone by their efforts, Mondo sends out his most powerful creation yet -- Cog Changer. Back at the Power Chamber, the effort to find a solution to Drew's problem is no more successful, and Drew has begun to age further. Fortunately, two familiar friends arrive to help: Delphina and Cestro of the Aquitar Power Rangers. The Alien Rangers attempt to restore Billy using a Regenerator of their own design, but the device backfires and takes out the teleportation unit. Though Delphina and Cestro will repair the device, they need very fresh water for it to work. Jasmine suggests going to Riverside Falls, and Drew recommends that they take the Geo Jet Cycles. The alarm suddenly sounds as both Mondo's and Rita's monsters are detected. Jason decides to go to the Falls to get the water while the Zeo Rangers morph into action. As they ride to battle, Cog Changer appears and hits the Bikes with remote devices, causing them to go out of the Rangers' control and crash into an abandoned shack containing fuel drums. The Rangers quickly leave before the fuel drums explode, destroying the shack and the Bikes. Mondo then arrives with a Cog army to pound on them further, but the fight is quickly interrupted when Rita and Zedd enlarge Impursonator to steal Mondo's glory. The Geo Force Megazord is summoned to fight the larger threat, but all of its attacks prove unable to beat the beast's blubbery body and electrical counterattacks. The Pink Battlezord joins the fight and pushes Impursonator back, while Mondo orders Cog Changer to secretly send an evil cog into the Geo Force Megazord. The Rangers are kept unaware of the sabotage as they form the Geo Force Megabattlezord, bring Nicole's Gold Ranger powers into the battle with Pyramidas, and even launch the Geo Force Ultrazord, but Impursonator resists and counters everything thrown at her. The Rangers are ultimately forced to retreat, but Vita and Morticia victory is ruined when Mondo teleports their monster to another planet out of spite. He then boasts that thanks to Cog Changer's sabotage, the Geo Force Megazord will destroy the Rangers the next time it's activated. Back at the Power Chamber, the repaired Regenerator is used but fails to have any effect on Drew. Between this failure, Cog Changer on the loose, and Impursonator still a threat, the situation is indeed dire. Regardless, the Alien Rangers pledge to help in any way possible. Suddenly, Telexa picks up a reading in the Geozord holding bay, specifically inside the Geo Force Megazord. Disregarding concern over his condition, Drew goes inside the Geo Force Megazord to investigate and run a system check, only to become trapped when the evil cog activates the Megazord and makes it fly out of the holding bay, as the rangers watch it from the viewing globe. Susie watches helplessly as the megazord flies with drew still in danger. Part 2 With the Geo Force Megazord on a rampage and Drew still trapped inside, the Rangers try to repair the damaged teleportation unit so as to get him out of danger. The targeting systems are still offline, making a precision teleport from within the moving Megazord impossible, and so the Rangers launch the Super Geo Megazord to hold it in place long enough to get a lock. Thanks to Cestro's "unique" repair methods, Gamma is able to lock on and teleport Drew back to the Power Chamber. Telexa reports that Cog Changer has commandeered the Geo Force Megazord, his prior sabotage allowing him to bypass the defense mechanisms, and the Rangers are forced to fight it off with the Super Geo Megazord. Meanwhile, Drew has aged even further. At Gamma's calculations, he'll reach age 100 within the next hour. The rangers overhear and Susie's worries for Drew increased. On the Moon, Vita is jealous at Mondo's monster turning a Megazord against the Rangers, while Morticia is merely apathetic. Finster, however, reports that Impursonator is already on her way back to Earth. Her arrival comes as a complete and literal shock to the Rangers, as she teleports into the Super Geo Megazord and ejects them before turning her attention to Cog Changer. As the two Megazords begin tearing through Riverside, twins Brittany and Brianna are beginning their detective license exams. They assume that the alarms, earthquakes, and sounds of destruction are part of the exam, so they ignore the chaos even as the office collapses around them. With limited options, Nicole summons Auric the Conqueror in order to stop the fighting, but Auric's attempt at a peaceful resolution between the Megazord-piloting monsters backfires when Impursonator banishes him away. On Sprocket's suggestion, Mondo then adds injury to insult by sending Cogs to kick the Rangers while they're down. After a short fight, the Rangers return once more to the Power Chamber. Delphina reports that there may yet be a way to save Drew. She tells them of the Eternal Falls, a mystical source of water which keeps her people young and healthy, but Cestro warns that its effects on humans are unknown. Drew is willing to take the risk and has asked that a friend of his from Aquitar, Cestra, who is also Delphina's sister, bring him some of its water. Delphina also reports on an observation she made about Impursonator: it's easily distracted, leading Claire to come up with a plan. Before leaving, Susie promises Drew that she'll be back. Susie, Trey, and Jasmine arrive to taunt Impursonator, who takes the bait and abandons the Super Geo Megazord to fight them. Vita instead pulls her monster out of battle to scold her for such a costly mistake. Meanwhile, Susie, Trey, and Jasmine take back the Super Geo Megazord and hold Cog Changer back while the girls slip into the Geo Force Megazord and destroy Cog Changer's evil cog before ejecting the unwelcome pilot. At the Power Chamber, Cestra administers to Drew the water from the Eternal Falls, which briefly works but fails to have any lasting effect. It's decided that Drew must go to Aquitar for extensive treatments, and Drew asks Nicole to tell the other Rangers of the news as he and Cestra teleport away. Plus, he asks Nicole to promise him to look after Susie for him, as he has gotten closer to her. Nicole takes the promise to heart. The alarm sounds as Cog Changer and an army of Cogs converge on Angel Grove Colosseum, along with Impursonator. As Nicole heads back to action, the entire team of Aquitar Power Rangers join him to unite with the Geo Force Power Rangers, sparking an enormous battle royale between Rangers and monsters. As the Cogs are dispatched, Klank and Orbus arrive to enlarge Cog Changer, while Vita and Morticia cross their staffs to make Impursonator grow. The Geo Rangers bring in the Super Geozords to deal with the giants while Nicole and the Alien Rangers finish off the remaining Cogs. Sprocket then hits on the idea to make both monsters fuse together, creating the Cog-Impursonator. The Super Geo Megazord is formed, and the Geo Force Megazord, Pink Battlezord, and Warrior Wheel are summoned to join in. Together, the two Megazords and the Pink Battlezord throw the Warrior Wheel among them and trap the fused monster in the middle of the energy vortex they create, weakening Cog-Impursonator enough for the Warrior Wheel to destroy it in a final strike. The next day, the Chandler twins get their exam results from Det. Stone. Though the pair are initially happy that they passed, Powell informs them that they would've failed had they not gotten extra credit for working through a monster attack. Their moods then quickly drop as they realized they could've died and they pass out into their big Ice Cream Sundaes. In the Power Chamber, the Geo Force Rangers receive a message from Drew on Aquitar, who looks and sounds much more like his normal age again. The Rangers are happy that Drew is back to normal, but when Hunter ask when he's coming home again, but Drew explains that he intends to stay on Aquitar with Cestra, feeling that it's the place where he belongs. Although the rangers are sadden by the news, especially Susie, they gave him their blessing and bid their farewells to Drew. Susie says "we love you." to Drew. He sends his love to the rangers and Telexa and Gamma before communication ends. Trivia *Drew staying on Aquitar to be with Cestra pave the way to create futures for their future daughters and it paved Susie's way to her own future with Nicole's younger brother, Andy. *This was Drew Hale's last episode in the series. He returns in Power Rangers Megaforce as the mentor of the Megarangers. *Drew and Susie's last scene together in part 2 was #2 on the list of their memorable moments.